


The Grand King is an Older Brother?

by Elzi_Welzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Oikawa's sister - Freeform, Siblings, and embarrassing - Freeform, dorkish Oikawa, give it a try please, main OC - Freeform, protective childish older brother antics, shameless I am, there is fluff, will eventually be very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzi_Welzi/pseuds/Elzi_Welzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a teenage girl deal with a good looking, nuisance of an older brother who manages to not only embarrass her on every level, but also manage to snag the hearts of all her best girl friends? Oikawa Shizuka has been looking for an answer for a long time, and she she stills hasn't found the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand King is an Older Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> First installment of this collection of one-shots.

Shizuka didn't visit home often.

Ever since she had started high school she was usually too swamped in schoolwork and student council duties to go out and grab dinner with her friends on weekends, freeing enough time to be able to go home and spend quality time with her family was practically impossible. Extended free time was such a rare commodity that her eyes had bulged with shock when she wrapped up her English essay and didn't receive any new assignments from the council. So of course she had eagerly agreed when her mother had called once more to invite her home for the weekend.

She was coming to regret that decision.

Here she was sitting at the bus stop, rain pouring down all around her and her overnight bag beside her as she waited for her brother to pick her up. It really wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't been sitting there for **_two hours_**.

"Stupid nii-chan, I come home this one time and he forgets to pick me up," the brunette complained, standing up on numb legs. After stretching out her stiff limbs and cracking her neck and back for good measure she pulled out her foldable umbrella and phone. She opened her phone and sent her brother a scathing remark before tucking it into her pocket, not needing to check to know the message had not been seen.

Her brother always had two phone numbers on him, the first he gave to his random fangirls so he didn't appear to be a jerk (which he totally was, this rain stunt was a good example) and the other for actual acquaintances. Unfortunately her brother had changed his acquaintance number and Shizuka hadn't been able to get his new one, leaving her to try his fan number (as if he ever answered).

Grumbling obscenities under her breath she opened her white and mint green umbrella (they were pretty colors, it had nothing to do with Aoba Johsai's uniform) and slung her overnight bag over her shoulder, hugging it to herself with one hand to try and keep it from getting wet. The inside of her rain boots were already soaked and her legs were shivering from the cold, but she just grit her teeth, swearing that her brother would pay when she got a hold of him.

She really should have started walking early, but the prospect of a twenty minute walk through water slogged streets made her wait it out for her brother, obviously a mistake. She might have even enjoyed the walk a bit though, being able to splash in puddles without anyone to giver he strange looks or scold her, though the promise of a hot shower was probably the greatest driving factor.

She walked up to the gate of a large, modern looking two-story house. The house was aglow with warm buttery light pouring from the windows, silhouettes of people casting shadows. Even the light in her own room was on, making her eyes narrow in suspicion and just a tiny fraction of fear.

"We must have guest over tonight," she murmured to herself, a tad bitterly. She glanced at the placard above the mail slot with disdain, barely able to make out the characters through the pouring rain.

'Oikawa'

Not even caring anymore if her stuff got soaked, she unhinged the gate, not even bothering to call for help from the inside. Once the gate was open, she stepped onto the gravel walk-way, closing the gate behind her and marching up to the porch, her boots making irritating squelching noises until she standing right in front of the door.

This was such a tough decision, to ring the doorbell or enter unannounced? Ringing the doorbell would bring her some form of emotional relief, being able to rub it into their faces for forgetting, but then again she just wanted to take a hot shower, unpack her stuff, sleep and eat. Not particularly in that order.

Throwing caution to the wind, she let herself in, thankful that it wasn't locked just yet. She was welcomed with their large entryway, a great number of shoes were scatter about ranging from being haphazardly thrown about to neatly placed on the provided shoe rack. The only thing similar about any of them was that they were all running shoes and Shizuka would bet anything that they belonged to her brother's teammates.

"I don't remember nii-chan ever bringing home teammates other than Hajime-san," she murmured to herself. Huh, her brother must be getting a real kick of the whole "captain" idea if he was inviting teammates over. She could hear them all the way from here.

"Um, Oikawa-san I think your front door just opened," a slightly apprehensive voice spoke from the living room. Shizuka had to bite back her frown out that, anxious to hear her brother's reply.

"What? Of course not Kindaichi─" her brother's grating, annoying voice was cut off by one almost as familiar.

"Oi, Trashykawa, what day did Shizu say she was coming home?" Iwaizumi cut her brother off sternly, hints of exasperation already threading through his voice. The entire house seemed to go quiet at that thought, before someone else decided to speak up.

"Wait, Oikawa's dating another chick? Didn't he just break up with that other one─?"

"I do not appreciate you bringing it up, Hanamaki! I actually liked her! And of course I'm not dating anyone new at the moment," her brother shot off, going into a long rant about his relationships. Feeling a familiar headache begin to pulse behind her eyelids, she was thankful for the distraction; it meant she might be able to get upstairs without much trouble.

Pulling of her rain boots she placed them gently on the rack, careful to be quiet and keep them on the part covered with plastic. Next she took off her knee-high socks, sighing at how damp they were; there was no way she could place these in the hamper right away, she'd need to leave them to dry first. Tiptoeing past the living room, she cursed every deity out there as her phone suddenly went off.

Upon seeing her, her brother's gaze turned foggy, especially taking in her noticeably damp uniform and bag. Iwaizumi looked half-way between hugging her in welcome and strangling her brother while the rest of the team looked upon her in shock.

Sighing at her luck, she flipped her phone open, flinching when she saw her notifications. Judging by the number of emails from the president she wasn't going to have as much free time as she liked. She barely held back a sob that would've sounded suspiciously like her brother, so much for a work free weekend.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" one of the guys sitting on the couch asked, standing up as if it would make the question more polite, though he looked apprehensive of the whole situation. His hair was parted in the middle and he was pretty tall, but from his stance she'd take a guess that he was a first year. The thought was enough to make her plaster a smile on her face, though her body was screaming for her to run up the stairs and take a shower _now._

"Name's Oikawa Shizuka, nice to meet you," she told them brightly, though her smile was twitching around the edges as she bowed.

**Author's Note:**

> YES AFTER NEARLY 8 MONTHS OF HAIKYUU WRITING INACTIVITY THIS IS WHAT I CHURN OUT


End file.
